


Jeffmads Oneshots

by relevant_theater_geek



Series: Gay Shit (BMC, DEH, Ham, and other Oneshots) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, jeffmads - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: 'If Hilary Clinton wins in 2016, it will be the first time that two U.S. presidents have had sex with each other.'That is a false statement.Beware the spice ratings.





	1. Sick and Tired Part One (1/10 spice)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison sighs, attempting and failing to hold in a sneeze. Whenever he got sick, it got just a little harder to write. But he would never let that hold him back. Especially now, when he’s busy helping Jefferson with an essay against Hamilton. And not only does he agree with Jeff Boy’s views, but he also wants to do it just for the sake of lending his friend a hand. Honestly, at this point, he would write his own obituary if it pleased Jefferson.  
> Wow, how helpless has he become? It's like Jefferson has taken over every sensible part of his brain.

Madison sighs, attempting and failing to hold in a sneeze. Whenever he got sick, it got just a little harder to write. But he would never let that hold him back. Especially now, when he’s busy helping Jefferson with an essay against Hamilton. And not only does he agree with Jeff Boy’s views, but he also wants to do it just for the sake of lending his friend a hand. Honestly, at this point, he would write his own obituary if it pleased Jefferson.

Wow, how helpless has he become? It's like Jefferson has taken over every sensible part of his brain.

He grumbles out some curses as he feels his eyes drooping. But he can't fall asleep and have Jefferson find him and his unfinished assignment in the morning. He can’t let that happen.

Minutes later, he’s leaning his cheek against his fist, his breathing becoming shallower. He suddenly jumps, hearing a rap at his office door.

“Come in!” he says quickly, trying to organize the myriad of papers on his desk.

The door opens, revealing a very tired-looking Jefferson in his signature maroon. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. “You done yet, James?’

Madison swallows, looking at all the work he has yet to finish. “Yeah, I’m close.”

“Thanks again for doing this, James. It’s a big help,” Jefferson says with a smile. It makes Madison’s heart flutter. Frankly, he wishes he could murder his heart for forcing all these unwelcome feelings upon him.

“Yeah, anything for you, Thomas.” _Shit, how homosexual did he have to make that sound?_

“Aww, Maddy... My heart,” he mumbles, dramatically bringing a hand to his heart. Madison can’t help it; it brings a lovestruck grin to his face. He quickly looks away, terrified at his own emotions.

When he looks back at Jefferson, it appears as if he still has something to say. He’s quietly lingering in his doorway, biting his lip with his gaze cast to the side. He seems to realize that Madison is looking at him, because he suddenly clears his throat. “So, uh… You need any help with that? I could throw in a few obscenities directed toward embarrassing the hell out of Hamilton.”

“Uh, yeah. You should probably add your own touch to it.”

Jefferson nods with an unreadable expression as he walks over to Madison. He places his hands behind his back, leaning over the small mass that is James and reading his essay over his shoulder. He nods as he skims through the few hundred words which Madison thinks aren’t good enough.

“That’s--” he starts but is cut off by a sneeze from Madison.

“Sorry,” he mumbles with a defeated sigh.

Jefferson’s eyes go wide with guilt. “Oh, no. Are you sick again? You’re not planning to stay up all night, are you?”

Madison flushes. It was both humiliating and disconcerting how Jefferson could almost always figure him out. It’s almost like he knew Madison better than he knew himself. That actually doesn’t seem too unlikely.

“...Perhaps.”

“Aww, no, Jemmy. That’s not what I wanted,” Jefferson says, kneeling on the floor so he could be of similar height to Madison. His face is full of pity as he looks at his friend like a mother would her dying child. He couldn’t comprehend the strength Madison had to have in able to endure all the illnesses he procured. Jefferson knew that he would drop dead if he had such a shitty immune system. “C’mon, James. You need to rest.”

“But,” he complains, “I need to finish writing your essay.”

“Your wellbeing is more important than that,” Jefferson says softly, taking his hands and pulling him out of his chair. Madison blushes at the contact as he is led to his bed, and Jefferson hums quietly as he pulls the covers up to his chin.

“Goodnight, James. And don’t worry about that essay. I’ll finish it just fine.”

Madison nods, his eyelids fluttering down. A small smile appears on his face. “Goodnight, Thomas.”


	2. Sick and Tired Part Two (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson hasn’t left Madison’s room yet. He’s too busy staring at his beautiful, peaceful features. His mouth is agape, his chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths. His chin is tilted upward, and his lips just look so endearing.  
> This is an angel if he’s ever seen one.

Jefferson hasn’t left Madison’s room yet. He’s too busy staring at his beautiful, peaceful features. His mouth is agape, his chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths. His chin is tilted upward, and his lips just look so endearing.

  
This is an angel if he’s ever seen one.

  
It’s wonderful to see Madison like this, without all his stress holding him down. Jefferson wouldn’t have asked for his help if he knew how much time Madison would have dedicated to it. But, really, he should’ve known. Madison has such a huge and caring heart. Unlike the fucktard, Hamilton.

  
God, he is so tempted to take one of Madison’s hands or maybe give him the lightest peck on the lips.

  
_Okay, no. Thomas, you’re getting gay again_ , he thinks, trying to push aside his persistent feelings. It doesn’t work, because if it did, he would stand up right now and walk out.

  
He sighs, wishing for even an ounce of self-control. He has none of it.

  
He’s about to win the internal war going on inside of him and leave the room, when he feels movement on the bed. He turns to see Madison sitting up and looking at him quizzically.

  
“Ohhhh,” Jefferson mumbles, trying to think up an excuse as to why he was watching him sleep. “I just… wanted to make sure you didn’t wake up and start working again.”

  
Madison nods, a light blush peppering his cheeks.

  
“So, I, uhh…I’ll go--”

  
“W-wait,” he rasps out. He seems to immediately regret speaking up, because he cringes. He rubs the back of his neck, looking down. “I like the company…”

  
Jefferson tries with all his ability to _not_ grin, blush, and die from overstimulation. I won’t say he achieves any of this.

  
“Oh, okay, I’ll stay.”

  
Madison repositions himself under the covers of his bed, closing his eyes once more. After a minute, he scrunches his nose up. Probably hard to sleep, knowing someone’s watching you.

  
He opens his eyes again, looking back up at Jefferson. Neither of them says anything.

  
It’s a weirdly intimate moment; just sitting on a bed late at night, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Even though both are completely silent, it’s as if their eyes are conveying messages to each other.

  
Yeah, some gay shit is about to go down.

  
Jefferson, a confident man who is rarely nervous, swallows, running a sweaty hand through his hair. As stated before, he has no willpower, which is how he decides to scoot to next to Madison. He does it like it’s a perfectly normal and not gay thing to do.

  
They’re inches away from each other, and Madison is biting his lip, looking up at the towering Jefferson. (What can I say, Mads and Jeff have a ten-inch height difference.) He suddenly looks away, attempting to hide his red-as-Maria’s-dress face, but Jefferson takes his hand.

  
“James…”

  
“Yes, Thomas?”

  
“Thank you for always taking my side and helping me without any further thought on the matter. You’re always there for me, Jemmy.”

  
Madison’s eyes brighten at the praise. He’s glad that Jefferson cares. He’s also glad that Jefferson is in close proximity to himself.

  
“I could say the same to you, Thomas. You’re my closest friend, and I’m happy to have you.”

  
Jefferson beams as he throws his arms around his best friend/soon-to-be boyfriend(?). He hesitantly hugs back, and this is such an honor to Jefferson, because Madison never shows affection.

  
Jefferson pulls away so he can see Madison’s face, but he doesn't let go of him.

  
“Jemmy…”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Jefferson purses his lips, trying to put into words how he feels about Madison. After years of writing may-he-mention _awesome_ speeches and essays against Hamilton, he can't even say the simplest thing. He knows what to say, and he knows how he wants to say it. He'd spent the last year writing letters and reciting them over and over again in front of a mirror, trying to find out the most efficient way to tell him. It should be easy. He shouldn't be feeling like he's about to have a heart attack.

  
“I…” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Maddy, for the last few months, I've been…” _Gay for you? Writing poems to you that I always end up trashing? Doing certain things while thinking about you before bed?_ Well, fuck.

  
“You've been…?” Madison prompts.

  
Jefferson runs a hand through his hair before deciding that words aren’t always the answer. Sometimes actions say more than words.

  
Before he can change his mind, he places a hand on his cheek, leaning in and placing his lips on Madison’s. He feels Madison instantly stiffen at the pressure on his mouth before he returns the kiss.

  
Jefferson slowly pulls away with pink dusting his cheeks, and he chuckles nervously when he sees Madison’s face, which is red even despite his dark skin.

  
“Woah…” he says under his breath.

  
“Woah is right,” Jefferson smiles, tangling his hand into Madison’s hair. After a moment of staring into each other’s eyes, he adds, “We should probably divorce our wives before we turn into Hamilton.”


End file.
